Games Are People Too
by Satin Angel
Summary: First fic so please R&R. The X-Men are sent to FF7s world to fight 2 powerful enemies. Crossover and FF7 SPOILERS.


Games are People Too.  
  
Disclaimer. None of these characters are mine. They belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and Squaresoft. They are Gods, I am not, but I will use their characters as I see fit. But I don't make money off of this, so don't sue me. Please. Also, major character deaths, so don't hate meee!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"No! NO! Dammit! Always happens that way. WHAT? 3 AP? That sucks!" Jubilee threw down the Playstation pad in disgust as Logan walked in. He glanced at the T.V, and saw Jubilee was playing Final Fantasy VII. "What's all the shoutin' fer kid?" he said, almost smiling at her mock anger. Obviously she had just won a battle, but was still not satisfied with the outcome. Jubilee turned round, pausing the game. "Aw, it's not fair, Wolvie. I'm trying to level up my people. Then, you work for ages to get your characters up to a limit break, you finally get one and someone else snuffs the baddie before you get to use a break!" Wolverine frowned. "Whassa level? Come to think of it, whassa limit break?" Jubilee sighed. Wolverine wasn't much of an RPG player, preferring instead to kick some real live ass rather than computerised. "Well, you know when you get really angry?" Logan nodded, clenching a fist. "It's sorta like that, only , well, they kinda go totally out there. Like you before coffee in the morning. Then you get special moves, like Tifas' 7th Heaven, and Clouds' Omnishlash and Braver. They do more damage and.Wolvie? Where ya going?" Wolverine looked over his shoulder. "To get some coffee. It's too early to be listenin' to yer ramblin' on kid. Repeat after me: games are not real and should not be treated like it actually matters if people die in 'em". He carried on into the kitchen, and clicked on the kettle. Jubilee followed him. She sat at the table, and slouched low in the chair. It was still quite early in the morning, and Jubilee had been playing FFVII for a couple of hours. Already feeling headachy she was after a coffee too, before continuing the game. She'd already finished it once, and wanted to do so again. She sighed. Guessing she wanted coffee, Logan placed a cup in front of her. She smiled up in thanks as he drank his own, then lit up a cigarette. Almost. Before he could touch a lighter to it, the cigarette flew from his fingers and disintegrated. Logan bowed his head, knowing he'd been caught. "You know I hate smoking in the kitchen, Logan. It makes the food and drink smell all funny." "And your solution is to send tobacco flying all over the kitchen? I was going outside anyway, Jean." Jean Grey appeared in the doorway, and flourishing a hand she telepathically opened a window and wafted all the bits of cigarette outside. Scott, Gambit, Rogue and Storm closely followed her. Jubilee cheerfully greeted them all. "Morning!" Storm went to make coffee for the rest of them, Jean and Scott took places at the table, whilst Gambit earned dagger eyes from Jean by giving Logan another cigarette, this time by the open window, and lighting them with a charged finger tip. Gambit looked round at the television, then at Jubilee. "You been playing games again, petite? Gambit 'tink you doan find life wit' us interestin' enough." Jubilee scowled at the Cajun, who shot backwards. "Oops, Gambit say sumptin' wrong chere?" Storm walked over with the drinks, and addressed Jubilee. "You have been on that game almost constantly lately. Are you unhappy? Withdrawing from us will not help child, you need to speak with us." Jubilee held up a hand in denial. "No way, I'm well happy. It's just that the game is, like, really addictive! You got a cool story, sexy villains and unrequited love! Just like a movie! What?" Everyone in the room was looking at her like she was a few hit points short of a limit break.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Apocalypse was stalking around in his pyramid. Mystique stood to attention, waiting her masters' orders. She was shaking with excitement. She had been listening to gossip over the last few weeks of Apocalypse's minions, and the word was that he had devised the perfect plan for the demise of the X-Men. Finally he turned to face her, and his thunderous voice echoed through the chamber. "I now know how to defeat the X-Men. I have travelled through time and space and even different dimensions to rid myself of them, and failed. The failure was my error, not seeing the weaknesses they have. I have fought them where they are at home, practiced in fighting. I have found the place to.annihilate them." Mystique broke her stance of respect, and leaned forward. "Master?" "You and I will travel to an unreal world. The child of their group, Jubilee, has provided me with an idea. She has been playing a game. The enemy does die in it but.how much more powerful would he have been with my aid? We will go into this game, and re-animate the man they called Sepheroth and his mother, Jenova. Together, we will kill them all." Mystique smiled as her master raised his hands, and a blue light enveloped them, then they disappered.  
  
Back at the mansion..  
  
"How many times ah gotta tell ya Swamp-rat? I ain't your chere!" "Aww, wanna be petite instead?" "No, ah don't!" Gambit ducked and narrowly missed a blow to the head from Rogue. "Shut up guys! I got Ruby Weapon!" "Ah fer crying out loud! All of ya shut yer holes!" "Stop arguing! I swear the next person to shout is going to get an optic blast." "Scott!" "Sorry dear." "Look at the television! It's glowing!" "What's happenin'? Ah'm goin' all see through!" "So are we all!" "Hey - petite, Gambit seein' thru you" "Shut up Swamp-ra.....  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Picture a bar. It is in a run-down area that seems to have recently been re-built. Debris is everywhere, but people are gladly clearing up, and building homes and shops. The bar is small and musty-smelling, but clean. The atmosphere is good, as is the clientele. Few people are there, and the ones that are there are quiet. There are people. A dark haired woman, a man with a gun on his arm and a man with a large sword and spiky hair. They are all chatting. They are congratulating themselves on a job well done, and how they are getting on with their lives. They discuss things people who have not seen eachother in a long time do. How things have been since "the incident", who is seeing whom and what the next course of action should be. Suddenly there is a loud crash from outside, and the room goes silent again. The occupants are staring out of the window in disbelief.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Apocalypse and Mystique appear in a crater with a bang. Slowly the blue light around them began to disperse, and the scenery became clear. Mystique immediately wished it hadn't. The surrounding area was dark, and it was clear a battle had taken place not too long ago. A body was lying on the floor, she didn't know how long it had been there, but it was colleting dust. "Master, the body there.it has been here for some time it seems, yet it is not..decomposing." Apocalypse got as near to a smile as he could manage, and it sent chills down Mystiques spine. "This world is not like ours. Different rules apply. The body will not be damaged, because he is not human. Arise!" At this last word, the body on the floor rose into the air, and as it was given back the life that was taken from it, it became limp. Wounds that had long since dried up with time began to bleed again, but the blood was flowing backwards, and the body became alive.  
  
(Sepheroth has blood. I don't know if this is true or not but its my fanfic, so what I say goes.)  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Back in the slum, the X-Men were getting to their feet. Wolverine stood in a fighting stance, claws out and ready to attack. Storm floated high above, scanning for danger. Jean reached out mentally whilst Scott put a hand up to his visor. Jubilee stood, mouth open in amazement, as was Rogue. Gambit, sensing no danger lit up another cigarette with his finger.  
  
Three people came running out of the nearest shack, a sign above claimed it to be 7th Heaven. The first was a young man, blonde spiky hair and a sword larger than he was. Next, came a large man with a gun attached to his arm. Third came a woman with long brown hair and (Gambit noticed) a short skirt. They lined up in front of the X-Men, weapons and fists raised. Blondie looked at the man with the guns. "Barret, you ever remember being attacked by more than three people?" The man called Barret shrugged. "Nope, but it don't matter how many of them there are, we can still kick their asses!" Wolverine stepped forward, "Funny, we say that too." The X-Men assembled themselves around Wolverine. Scott still had a hand raised to his visor, and Gambit had kinetically charged a card from nowhere. "WAIT!" Jubilee ran forward, and positioned herself between the two men. "Outta the way Jubilee" growled Wolverine. "No, you gotta listen to me guys!" Jubilee raised her hands in a gesture of peace. "We're in the game!" Barret lowered his gun arm and stepped back. Wolverine retracted his adamatium claws, but didn't relax his position. Jubilee stayed in the middle, side on to both of them. "What do you mean :in the game?" Scott asked, lowering his hand. Jubilee tried to explain.  
  
An hour later, she was still trying. They were all sitting in Tifas bar, getting slowly wasted. Scott was getting there the fastest, and failing to keep any kind of order as the designated leader of the X-Men. Storm sipped her water. "So we are in a game?" "No," Jubilee tried again, "We're in the game after it's been completed. The people of the Sector 7 Slums have rebuilt. The baddie is dead, and people are getting their lives back together. We're not so much in the game as in the aftermath of the game." Wolverine was at the bar with Barret. He drained his shot glass, then the rest of the bottle of whiskey. "I've just finished my 3rd bottle, and that still don't make sense." "Tell me about it, I ain't no damn game." His companion commented. "Hey Tifa, get me an' Claws here another bottle." Tifa stood from her seat between Jubilee and Storm. "Wait, I think there's another bottle in the basement." She went to a pinball machine and pulled a lever on it. The section of floor she was standing on slowly started to sink. Gambit got up, about to see if she needed help lifting that heavy bottle, but Rogue grabbed him by the coat tails and yanked him back down. "Steady there sugah, ah think she's taken." Gambit looked up to see Cloud glaring at him. Cloud hadn't moved all the time they had been there. He'd been standing in the far corner of the bar, a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly he moved forward after a quick glance at where Tifa had been. "Uh.Jubilee? I think I get what you're saying." Jubilee smiled. "Finally! Someone understands." "Yes," said Jean "I think I see what's going on as well. Somehow we have been transported into the ending of the game, where the game doesn't end, but carries on as though it were real life." Scott slumped forward, "Whassattt?" he managed, before becoming unconscious. Cloud gave him a disgusted look. "Anyway, if this is a game to you, and everything that's happened to us you have seen too, the you know about.Aeris?" Jubilee looked up, startled. That really was the last thing she was expecting to hear. "Yeah, I know what happened. I'm so sorry." Cloud shook his head, it was clear he was about to continue when the pinball machine came back up with Tifa on it, cradling a large bottle off dubious content. She staggered forward and Cloud quickly went to her aid, taking the bottle away from her. Jubilee noticed neither one looked at the other. Cloud carried the bottle over to the bar, and placed it in front of Wolverine. He looked at Barret who nodded, and Wolverine unsheathed one claw and cleanly took off the top of the glass bottle. They carried on drinking.  
  
Another hour later..  
  
Wolverine was deep in conversation with Barret. "So."he slurred "You take me ta see tha man tha gave ya yer gun.gimme one too. Wan' a gun onmyarm." "Yesh" agreed Barret. "then gimme some.thingies.that come outta ya armsh. We swap..." "Then..then we go get."Wolverine concentrated. "Laid?" "Ye.no." "oh" "We get.tattoos." "Yeah! Big onesh. All up our backsh. Yoursh can say.dude." "Yep, and yors can say.sweet." Storm quickly stepped in. "Ok, enough. Author?"  
  
Uh oh. Busted. Yes?  
  
Storm put her hands on her hips. "Wolverine does not get pissed. His healing abilities will not allow it. And since when did he want a tattoo that said Dude?"  
  
Umm..me Author. You fics. You do what me say or AKKK! No more thunderbolts! I'm sorry! I'll start that paragraph again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
So, another hour later. All of them now were sitting around a table in the middle of the bar, apart from Scott who was still sleeping over the table. The situation seemed to be that the edges between realities had merged, and the game known as Final Fantasy 7 had become reachable by some means. What those means were it was still unclear, but at least everyone knew where they stood was clear. The next confusing issue was the introductions. That had been easy enough but Jubilee had bought up Zack, and since then everyone had got a headache. Cloud cleared up the matter very easily. "Look, Zack was Zack but when Zack died I became Zack but people could tell I wasn't because of the hair. I was in Soldier and Zack was in the elite, but when Sephiroth killed him I became him so I could become like Sephiroth. Then I had an identity crisis. Now I know who I am, I'm Cloud." The subject was never approached again. Tifa leaned back in her chair. "It's late. We've got spare beds down below, lets all bed down for the night.what's left of it, and think about this in the morning. We're not going to figure out this thing without some sleep." She looked at Jean, who nodded. "I agree. Lets get some sleep." They left Scott where he was, and went down on the pinball machine. Please no puns about going down. It's late and I'm tired.  
  
Ok, so that's my first fic. What do you think? Please let me know if I should continue! 


End file.
